Episode 6798/6799 (20th February 2014)
Plot Diane confides in Victoria that she slept with Eric. Victoria can't believe it. Nicola's forced to tell Jimmy about her and Bernice's plan to catch Anton. He makes her see that it's a bad idea considering what he did to Bernice and that Anton could be dangerous. Kerry arrives to pick up Brenda for their shopping trip. She explains to Bob that she plans to put temptation in Brenda's path to steal so she can come to her rescue and talk things through with her as a friend. Jai sacks his private investigator after making no progress. In a clothes shop, Kerry puts her plan into action but gets into an argument with a woman and doesn't notice Brenda putting an item in her handbag. Bernice talks Nicola back into meeting with Anton. Kerry and Brenda go to leave the store and the security alarm goes off. Realising that Brenda's pocketed something, Kerry tells her to run as the Security Guard chases after them. They hide in a skip as Kerry checks what Brenda has stolen and notes that it's all the wrong size. As Brenda worries about who else in the village knows, the Security Guard opens the skip and finds them. Gemma's underwhelmed when she interviews Ashley for her 'First Love' video project and he talks about Bernice. A nervous Nicola in disguise as 'Bernice' greets Anton in the restaurant while the real Bernice waits outside in the car park. Eric arrives at the barn to find his stuff packed and waiting for him on the steps. He tries to apologise to Val. Diane also arrives to apologise but when Val starts to get upset, Eric asks her to go. Harriet spins a dramatic fantasy story for Gemma's interview leaving Ashley amused. PC Bishop tries to get an emotional Brenda to explain to him what happened. Nicola becomes even more nervous when Anton makes odd comments during their meal. She makes an excuse of going to freshen up and runs off to the toilets. Jai decides to set up an internet campaign to widen the search for Archie. Victoria calls to see Val and witnesses another argument between them ending with Val throwing a bottle of whiskey across the room at him, cutting his head. Nicola tries to get hold of Bernice to abort the set up and pick her up but her calls go to voicemail. She's about to leave the toilets when she opens the cubicle door to find Anton standing there. Bernice arrives in the toilets to find a hysterical Nicola in the cubicle. They open all the cubicle doors to see where Anton is hiding and Bernice accidentally breaks his nose by kicking one of the cubicle doors open. Brenda lays the blame for the theft on Kerry in order to get released. Realising this to be the perfect way to get her revenge, Bernice strips Anton and handcuffs him to the toilet. Finding out he has a wife, Bernice takes a picture of him on his camera phone and threatens to send it to everybody on his contact list before phoning his wife. He promises to return the stuff he stole to them. Kerry takes the wrap for Brenda and confesses to the theft. Jai tells Rishi that he's also having adverts put in the newspaper. Brenda sheepishly arrives back at the café, lying to Bob that everything went fine at the shopping trip. A guilty Val hears Eric out as he continues to apologise, but she still won't budge. Bob is suspicious of Brenda and questions her on the shopping trip. Dan storms into the café and confronts Brenda for laying the blame for the theft onto Kerry. Expecting Kerry to get a fine and insisting she'll pay it for, Brenda tries to defend her actions but Dan reminds her that this isn't Kerry's first offence and she could go down for it. They escort her back to the police station to own up. Eric tries to explain his actions to Val and vows to stand by her. Kerry's released without charge. Jimmy's livid when Nicola and Bernice arrive back home with the stuff that Anton stole. Brenda's released on bail. Bob's unimpressed when Brenda tells him she can't guarantee she won't steal again. He tells her to go home on her own as he's not staying with her tonight. Cast Regular cast *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi Guest cast *Woman - Liz Carney *Security Guard - James Lewis *Anton Bluth - Andrew Dowbiggin *PC Bishop - Tom Shaw *Duty Sergeant - Alexander Delamere Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Connelton View - Front garden *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public area *Pollard's Barn - Living room, exterior *Holdgate Farm - Garden *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office *Hazel's - Shop floor *Hotten Police Station - Reception, corridor, interview rooms *Unknown restaurant Notes *This hour-long episode was shown at the earlier time of 6.45pm to accommodate for UEFA Europa League Football shown immediately after this episode. *Viewing Figures: 5,670,000 viewers (23rd place) Memorable dialogue Eric Pollard: "Oh, a squirrel. A squirrel's dragged some of my clothes out." Val Pollard: "Do you want me to call the police? I'm sure they'll catch the villain before he gets too far. Can't be hard to spot. A squirrel, dressed as a rat." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns